


狱门调教（1——4）

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	狱门调教（1——4）

（1）

阴冷潮湿的小巷子里，手脚被麻绳绑住的男人侧卧在墙角，全身都沾满了污秽，本来漆黑浓密的头发被污水打湿，几缕发丝黏在了脸边。  
他闭上双眼看似睡着了，实则是过度虚弱已经快失去意识，仔细一看，嘴角处正缓缓流出白浊的液体。  
另一个站在他身边的男人抖了抖臃肿肥胖的身体，把裤链拉了上去。  
「好了没？他妈的别把人弄死了！」巷子口有人对他喊了一句。  
胖子踢了踢躺在地上的男人，见男人艰难的露出痛苦的表情，转头回了一句「没死，好的很呢，长得那么俊，肯定能卖一个好价钱！」  
随后，男人在昏迷中被人抬货车，跟他同车的还有十几个男人，无一例外全是肮脏不堪的样子，有的头上破了窟窿，发出微弱的呻吟，密封的车厢内一股恶臭。  
男人不知道，他就这样被运到了这个城市最大的地下奴隶交易所，也是世界上最出名的性奴调教场——狱门。  
狱门，顾名思义就是一座地狱之城，只要进入了狱门，就没有人能够逃脱命运的枷锁——命令与服从。在狱门，只有三类人，财势显赫的主人，低贱的性奴隶和完美的调教师。  
每天都有大量的奴隶如同废品般被收购进入狱门，然后从中筛选，再分级，级别越高的奴隶其外貌和身材越是精致，紧接着就是严格的训练和调教以达到商品率的最高值，而剩下的废物则成为斗兽场的牺牲品。  
同时，狱门提供世界上最大的调教展示场所，不同的区域有各自的特色，在当今超现代的世界里，人类的感官体验早已无法得到满足，只有现场才能让身临其境更加完整。  
24小时不间断的，狱门的每个展示区域都人头涌动，所有人都会在环形封闭场所内观看优秀的调教师带来的精彩性虐展示，当展示结束后就会进入到性奴拍卖环节，价高者得，在超现代的如今，换一个性奴如同扔一件衣服一样简单，大财主们也以此作为炫耀财富的新手段。  
鲜少有人会关注奴隶的命运，他们大多数都会被人买走，少数被调教得无可挑剔的优秀奴隶会幸运留下来作为演出展示，他们更像是调教师手里的得意作品，也只有他们，才能把性虐化作令人血脉喷张的表演。  
不分昼夜，那些禽兽般的嘶吼与欢呼……在狱门的每个角落回响。  
与此同时，男人也渐渐醒了过来。  
他的耳边正充数着各种混杂的声音，先是呻吟，痛苦而又带着兴奋……还有各种惨叫，使人毛骨悚然。  
他慢慢睁开眼，发现自己正躺在一张冰冷的不锈钢床上。  
「你醒了。」  
「你……」他把眼睛睁到最大，瞪着头顶那张被口罩掩盖的面孔，微小的磁性声音里带着疑惑，「……你是谁？」  
那人没有回答他，而是走到他身下一把分开了他的双腿，此时男人才注意到自己已经赤身裸体，身下的光景一览无余。  
「你……他妈……啊！」  
在他正准备破口大骂时，那人手捏着一根尖细的管子对着他下体的性器官缓缓刺了进入，撕裂般尖锐的疼痛立刻窜进大脑皮层，男人的双腿不禁剧烈抖动，仰头整张脸扭曲了起来。  
「很好，前期长度6.37。」戴着口罩的男子往记录板上划了一笔，却没有把管子拔出来的意思，而是把目光落到男人的性器上，那漂亮的小家伙正包裹着那根银色的刺针慢慢变大。男子一边观察一边记录，「勃起速度是正常的1.25倍，外表亮泽淡红，后期……」  
「够了！」突然一声嘶吼打断了男子的自言自语。台上的男人疼得咬牙切齿，但身体却用不上任何力气，显然是被打了麻醉剂，可是私处却无法控制地肿胀，痛感随着脊椎蔓延至大脑，分身的顶端紧紧收缩锁住那根刺针，透明的液体在细缝中流出来，顺着阴茎滑落到饱满的阴囊，看起来十分诱人，可男子依旧站在一旁冷眼看着。  
他最终还是忍不住张开嘴喘息，在仪器的运作声中发出痛苦又兴奋的呻吟。  
「不……唔……啊啊！」  
挺立的性器顶端在颤抖下缓缓溢出白色的液体。  
「持久度97.8%，精液纯度86.3%……」男子继续记录，过了一会儿才抬头看着台上已经昏倒过去的男人，用修长且骨节分明的手指掀开脸上的口罩，一双迷人而令人无法看透的蓝色眼眸专注凝望着，声音中有些低沉的笑意。  
「你叫什么名字呢？」

 

（2）

「就是他吗？」  
「是的，亨特先生，这是最新的货色。」  
「嗯……的确不错……」  
五根肿大短小的手指隔着透明的玻璃抚摸着柜子里的人那妙不可言的躯体，被叫做「亨特」的男人有着矮小且臃肿的身材，几乎没有脖子，秃顶，像一个不倒翁一样滑稽，他的神情十分专注，扒在玻璃上足足看了一刻钟。  
站在他旁边的男人拥有一头金色的头发，身子被黑色紧身的制服包裹住，却更显得挺拔健硕，宽肩窄臀，一看就知道是完美的身形，他比亨特足足高出了一大截，正侧过脸微笑着，递给亨特一份文件。  
「这是他的资料。」  
亨特翻开文件看了一眼，说：「是监狱的逃犯啊？」  
「这个不用担心，他的身份已经在监狱档案中消除了，名字叫利威尔，我们给了他一个编号，Z00362，他是这个季度狱门新进的奴隶中体格最优秀的，我知道您钟情于这种类型的奴隶，希望您会喜欢我们门主的心意。」  
「这个当然了！」亨特喜笑颜开，伸手拍了拍男人挺翘的屁股，「埃尔文，回去告诉门主，这份礼物我收下了，另外，制造商那边的事情我会尽力帮他谈妥的。」  
被称作「埃尔文」的男人笑着点了点头，目光回到玻璃柜中的男人身上。  
「那么，现在需要他醒过来吗？」  
「叫醒他吧，让他认认自己的新主人。」  
埃尔文按下了按钮，玻璃柜中徐徐喷出了白色的烟雾，柜中的男人立刻皱起眉头咳嗽起来，他一丝不挂的身体也开始有了反应，等烟雾消失，利威尔全身泛红地跪在地上，一双通红的眼睛正狠狠盯着玻璃的另一边，握着拳头敲打着玻璃。  
「真可爱……」亨特兴奋得凑过去伸出舌头舔了舔玻璃，爱不释手的模样。  
「他要发情了，我刚给他喷了点催情剂。」埃尔文微笑道，再递给亨特一个文件夹，「这是合同，签了之后他就是完全属于您的了。」  
亨特草草签了名，心思全在利威尔身上，只见利威尔由刚开始的暴躁慢慢变成痛苦，双腿之间的性器高高耸立，他双手握住那根坚硬的东西匍匐在地上，看出来十分不情愿去自慰，全身都绷紧了，仿佛全部的血液都凝聚在那根东西上面一样。  
埃尔文皱了皱眉头，再增加了一些催情喷雾。  
利威尔在强烈的药效之下终于忍不住紧紧握着自己的阴茎上下抽动，一边仰起头喘息，喉结随着呼吸上下滑动着，汗水沾湿了头发顺着脸庞流下来，全身蒙上一层细密的汗水，肌肤呈现一种漂亮的粉色。  
亨特咽了一口吐沫，迫不及待地拍打着玻璃，高声叫喊着：「埃尔文！快阻止他！快！我要你去操他！」  
埃尔文正倚在墙边抱胸饶有趣味的观赏，闻言笑了笑，摇头，「亨特先生，非常抱歉，这是违规的，狱门的调教师除了跟自己的奴隶之外，与其他人一概不能发生性关系。」  
「那……那……」亨特急得不知所措，直跺着地板，「把他放出来！」  
埃尔文又笑了，依旧一副无动于衷的样子，瞟了利威尔一眼。  
「很抱歉，合同上已经标明了，奴隶在到达主人家中方能打开玻璃柜，另外，我给他上了一个锁精环，在送到您府中之前，请您好好欣赏您的新宠吧。」说完，埃尔文转身离开了房间，听见房间里传来的激动的吼叫声，眼中带着一抹戏谑的笑意。  
一路走回自己的工作室，埃尔文看见米克靠在门边等着自己，有些意外，又在意料之中。  
「有事吗？」他走过去开门，把米克请了进去。  
「他很优秀。」  
埃尔文坐到自己的位置上，打开电脑头也不抬地回了他一句：「那又怎样？」  
「他是狱门这三年来初选最优秀的奴隶。」米克继续说道，「不应该送给那种垃圾，只会暴殄天物。」  
「这是门主的主意。」埃尔文顿了一下，眼眸低垂着，不知道在想些什么。  
沉默了片刻，米克才凑了过去闻了闻他的头发和脖子，面无表情地说：「你的3号今天状态不太好。」  
埃尔文无奈地笑：「事实上，今天早上我已经把他交给MB那边，他的价值就剩这么点了。」  
「他会很感激你的。」说完，米克揽住了埃尔文的肩膀，似乎在安慰他，「要我陪你去挑选奴隶吗？」  
埃尔文转过头看着米克，两人的鼻尖差一点就能碰上了，他幽蓝色的双眸近在咫尺望着米克的脸，然后挑了挑眉。  
「暂时不需要。」  
被拒绝了的米克自觉的站了起来，示意要离开，埃尔文也没说什么，望着他离去的身影陷入了沉思。  
米克说得不错，Z00362的确很优秀，这是他亲手检验出来的，Z00362拥有接近完美的体格，是训练成为性奴的最佳人选。  
本来他打算将Z00362纳入囊中的，但是在把报告拿给门主过目后，令他意想不到的是门主要将Z00362送给一个大财主，尽管心里万般不情愿，但是服从命令是他的天职，所以只好将入口之物拱手让人了。  
埃尔文只觉得可惜，当然，失去一个猎物丝毫都没有影响到他，他还是照常的上班给观众们做展示，他是很享受这份工作，调教他人是他人生的最大乐趣之一，同时也是很需要技术性的，埃尔文能成为狱门的金牌调教师，不仅由于他稳当熟稔的调教技巧，更多的是他富有新意的调教内容。  
送走Z00362这件事慢慢成为了过去，埃尔文很快便遗忘了这个奴隶，隔了几天，门主送来了几个比较优秀的奴隶让他去挑选，算是对埃尔文的弥补，但几遍下来了之后埃尔文把全部奴隶都打包送了回去。  
「埃尔文，这是怎么回事？！」押送员懊恼看着奴隶又被送回来了。  
埃尔文低头把玩着一根漆黑油亮的皮鞭，把一堆奴隶晾在一旁看都不看，一副失望的样子，「我会向门主解释的了，你把他们都押回去吧。」  
又过了半个月，埃尔文做完展示回来接到了一个电话。  
是门主亲自打来的。  
亨特死了。  
挂了电话，笑意在埃尔文脸上蔓延开来。  
他回到电脑前，翻出了那个许久都没再浏览的文件夹。  
点开，一张面孔立刻清晰的显示在屏幕上，下面是他的名字。  
【利威尔•阿克曼】

 

（3）

利威尔昏迷之前，他记得自己正在亨特迷宫一样的房子里寻找出口，他在亨特的调教室把那个猪一样的男人一刀子解决了。被人送进来的时候他是被蒙上眼睛的，他只能凭借直觉走，可是屋子里布满了摄像头，没走几步就被人抓住了。  
他被人按在地上，有人拿着针筒扎进他身体里，皮肤传来一阵冰冷的感觉，利威尔没挣扎几下就倒了下去。  
醒来的时候发现自己还活着，他已经是亡命之徒，因为杀人进入了监狱。当初越狱没想到会被人贩子盯上了，本想着自己卖给了财主，找个机会逃脱或者干脆同归于尽也好，但是事情发展到现在，一切似乎在他的意料之外。  
是醒过来了，但手脚都被反绑在一根铁柱上，眼前一片漆黑，又被蒙上了眼睛，封了口。他只好扭动身子挣扎，过了好一会，没挣脱开来反而听见了脚步声。  
还是两个人的。  
利威尔不知道究竟发生了什么事，本来料想自己会被抓去警局或者当场被杀掉的，可是他竟然还活着！比这更可怕的是，他有一个糟糕的预感……  
「好好训练他，埃尔文。」  
「是，门主。」  
利威尔听到有人说话之后立刻奋尽全力挣扎，嘴里发出「呜呜」的声音。果然，他又被狱门的人抓了回来，他们是不会轻易放过他的，很早之前他就知道「狱门」这个组织，沦落到这里的后果他心里清楚得很，是比死还要难受。如果可以，他恨不得马上咬舌自尽。  
「他醒了。」埃尔文说道。  
脚步声接近了些，男人稍稍停顿：「那就交给你了，埃尔文，别让我失望。」  
「请门主放心，我会把他调教成狱门最优秀的奴隶。」  
利威尔心一惊，把牙齿咬得咯咯作响。他的手腕因为用力挣扎已经被手铐划出深深的血痕，但是那两个男人根本没有理会他。利威尔愤怒极了，他微微喘息着，一切又归于死一般的寂静，异样的恐怖袭来。  
有一个人离开了，剩下的男人走到他跟前，伸手轻轻托起他的下巴，利威尔奋力扭过头，不让他碰到自己，他已经快要恶心到吐。  
男人却轻声笑了两声，饶有趣味的样子，抬起手慢慢给利威尔摘去眼罩。  
利威尔一双泛红的眼睛狠狠的瞪着他。  
「你好，我是埃尔文。」他冲利威尔笑了笑。  
利威尔要杀人般的眼神盯着他，换是普通人早就被吓得倒退几步了，但是埃尔文一丝惧怕的神色都没显露出来，接着又给利威尔取下口球。  
「滚！」利威尔对着他咆哮，声嘶力竭。  
他的手又抚上来，温热的手指触摸到他的脸颊，在帮他擦拭脸上的脏东西。利威尔一扭头就想要咬住他的手指，可惜埃尔文反应敏捷早一步缩了回去，脸上依旧挂着笑意，一双深邃的蓝色眼眸，目光尽然投放在利威尔的脸上。  
「我想你一定记得我，很高兴能够成为你的调教师。」他的语气不紧不慢陈述了这个事实。  
「要不就放了我，不然就杀了我，你们这些猪猡，我会杀掉你们。」埃尔文悠然的模样简直让他咬牙切齿，恨不得把他碎尸万段。  
「猪猡？」埃尔文停顿了一下，嗤笑起来，「看来你对我很了解啊。」  
「畜生不如，让人恶心。」  
「嗯哼……」埃尔文轻哼一声，手指兀地握住利威尔的下巴指节用力强迫他仰起头看着自己，眼眸中暗流涌动，磁性的声音说不出的魅惑，「既然你这么了解我，那么……」他低头凑近去贴着利威尔的脸，直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛，嘴角微微弯起，「现在由我来好好了解一下你了吧。」  
利威尔遭受到了有生以来最大的侮辱。  
埃尔文遣人把他送到了他们第一次见面的地方，像一间手术室的房间。利威尔从新被抬上来冷冰冰的手术台，埃尔文把他翻过来并且将双腿分到最大锁到两侧的铁柱上，双手反锁在背后，腰上缠了三根固定带，连脑袋也被人固定住了，而且那个变态的家伙以防万一还给他戴上了那个口球，任由他挣扎和低吼也是无济于事。  
等一切就绪，房间里只剩下埃尔文和利威尔两个人。  
埃尔文打开头顶的手术照明灯，利威尔看到他整个人已经换上白色的医生袍子，手上戴着橡皮手套，看上去十分正经的脸被口罩遮住了一大半。  
「很好，看着我。」埃尔文双手捧着他的脸，胁迫他对上自己的目光。  
利威尔干瞪着眼，身子在颤抖。他根本不知道后面会发生什么。  
「听着，接下来我要给你身体内部做检查，首先是灌肠。」他一边说着一边绕到后面。  
「嗒」的一声，利威尔听到了仪器的运作声。  
他简直难以置信。这男人要对他做这么变态的事情，一时间他的大脑是空白的。  
直到后穴传来冰冷的触感，他才如梦初醒般又扭起了身子来，但是身上的束缚实在太紧了，直到到最后，利威尔唯有绝望地闭上眼。  
一根细软的管子慢慢由穴口探入了他的身体，随后一股热流涌了出来。利威尔感觉到小腹渐渐膨胀，到最后鼓成一个球，而被灌满水之后管子立马被抽出，穴口马上被一个软塞堵住。利威尔难受的直蹬腿，憋了一肚子热水又无法排泄出来。他狠狠把脑袋甩到一边，侧脸贴在冰冷的钢板上，动作已经是极限了，他呜咽着，感觉到自己的唾液从嘴角流下来。他需要一刀子，或者一枪帮自己解脱痛苦。  
然而这不过是他的奢想。难以忍受的感觉还是持续了五分钟，塞子终于被拔了出来，污秽的东西在埃尔文的眼下从他的后穴排出来，顺着倾斜的方向流进排污管里，利威尔脸都憋红了，心里已经骂了一万遍「CAO你妈的」。  
还没等他缓过来，第二轮清洗接踵而至，这次他是差点晕阙过去。  
埃尔文换了一副手套，走上前看着利威尔，脸上展露出喜悦的神色。这种事他不知做过多少次了，已经是日常的一部分，不管是给别人做，还是给自己做。而对于利威尔，这估计是他有生以来的第一次，理所当然的，埃尔文是带着观赏的意思去对待，看见利威尔羞红的脸颊自然难掩心中的兴奋。  
「以后每天都会进行两次灌肠，一次是早上，一次是夜晚，你会习惯的。」  
利威尔有些虚脱的趴在台子上，含恨盯着埃尔文。然而他的的涎水还在滴滴答答的流着，看着让人心疼，当然，埃尔文可不会轻易心疼的。  
埃尔文又离开了一趟，回来身后跟了个人。  
利威尔意识还没恢复清醒，手脚又被捆着，只能任人把自己抬下来。准确来说，是被塞进一个长方形的铁笼子里。他已经够绝望了，看着埃尔文拉着笼子连带笼子里的自己离开了房间。拐弯，走走停停，又是拐弯，他已经不知道自己被拖着走了多久，索性闭上眼休息。  
最后终于停了下来，利威尔微微睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是头顶埃尔文似笑非笑的脸。他站在笼子旁，后面是一道暗红色的上釉雕花木门。  
他没有动作，只是静静地凝视面前的埃尔文，下意识等他开口。  
「利威尔，欢迎来到我的Playroom.」  
埃尔文朝他笑着说完，一手按到门把上。  
利威尔的瞳孔骤然收缩。  
他想到了比死亡还要可怕的事情。

 

（4）

木门被缓缓推开。

利威尔依旧瞪着一双眼睛，前方是漆黑无底的深渊，而他则像一只任人布置的木偶，蜷缩在笼子里等待主人去扯他身上的线。

一阵陌生却容易让人适应的暗香将他包裹住，利威尔感觉自己仿佛置身于另一个世界，无知的，深邃的，带有危险性还有未知的恐惧。被埃尔文称为PLAYROOM的地方，安静得出奇。利威尔听见自己正在起伏的气息，危险正一点一点侵蚀他，而他手足无措地去迎接它。

没什么比这更让人恐惧的了。

沉重的木门重新合上，主轴转动甚至没有一点声音。

他的眼前一片漆黑，突然房间所有灯都亮了，利威尔眼睛一阵刺痛，然后房间内布置都映入眼帘。跟他想象不同的是，墙上并没有挂着令人毛骨悚然的调教工具，反而是一幅又一幅油画，他的角度无法看清画上面的内容，但他能确定那是人物的肖像，蒙上一层宗教的色彩。

变态的人大概都喜欢这玩意。

他很惊讶自己竟然在这种时候还能冒出这个想法。也许是眼前的景象与想象中的差距太大，他那处在刀口浪尖的心慢慢平息。

埃尔文站在原地，背对利威尔，他的身材挺拔高大，利威尔再抬头也只看到他结实的大腿。而就在这时候，埃尔文突然拍了拍手掌。

接着发生的事情令利威尔毕生难忘，他的眼睛包括他的呼吸都处于停滞的状态。

在走廊的拐弯处出现了一副赤裸的身体，是一个男人，身体十分强壮，身上是凸起的肌肉，但他的动作更像是一只狗，在用四肢走路，而且四条“腿”配合得十分完美，如果再加上一条尾巴，那就更像一只兴奋跑出来迎接主人的家犬了。利威尔还注意到他脖子上带柳钉的黑色皮项圈。

“他”跑到埃尔文腿边，用脸亲昵的蹭着他的小腿，两只手贴在地上身体前倾匍匐在地上去亲吻埃尔文的鞋尖，并且伸出舌头去舔上面的灰尘。一切看起来跟一只狗毫无区别，“他”甚至从喉咙里发出低声的呜咽，在看见笼子里的利威尔后，突然面目狰狞起来，对着他不停狂吠，身体往后作出防备的姿态。

利威尔被吓得猛地一缩，身体重重撞在铁栏上。

“你吓到他了，沙维。”埃尔文蹲下身来，脸上带着微笑拍了拍被叫做沙维的男人的脑袋，并对着利威尔说：“不用怕，它没有恶意，只是你的气味让他觉得陌生而已。”

沙维停下攻击的意图，抬头用脑袋去蹭埃尔文的手掌，一脸的满足与享受，也不再去看利威尔。

利威尔觉得胃部一阵痉挛，喉咙被什么东西堵住，让他有了呕吐的冲动。他实在无法忍受一个人沦为低贱的宠物，用四肢走路，不能说话，还只能用嘴去叼食物。那会让他生不如死，如果可以，他真想在此刻就咬舌自尽。

埃尔文随后把他从笼子里提出来，让他倒在冰冷的地板上，他则是站在一旁，用亲切的语气去命令他的“狗”。

“来，沙维，去把他脸上的东西舔干净吧，记得要友好的。”

他指的是利威尔脸上从口球和嘴边流出来的口水，利威尔侧躺在地上，费力的蹬了几下腿，但沙维带着惊奇的脸在他眼前放大，接着一块柔软带有温度的东西在他嘴边游走，最后还真的十分友好的舔了他的颈脖和脸颊。

利威尔差点气晕过去。

他已经承受太多了，但以他的意志，他还能再撑下去，在他还没有机会自杀之前。在那么一刻，利威尔好像突然明白了些什么，如果他想活着，就不能死，他的肉体可以是死的，但他的精神不能被摧毁。埃尔文想尽快让他屈服，可惜的是他不能如他所愿了。

利威尔瞪了埃尔文一眼，眼神里发狠，就像一把锋利的刀子。

面对他突如其来的凶狠，埃尔文嘴边的笑意顿了一下，然后那笑容更加肆意的加深。

“很好。”他说，转过身再次命令道：“沙维，把他叼到‘那里’去。”

接着他就走了，而剩下的沙维也不知道哪来这么大的力气真的叼起利威尔身上的绳索，倒着身子走，把地上的利威尔一点点的往里拖动。

利威尔脑子里只有一个想法，他妈的这全部都是变态、疯子，他要想办法把他们碎尸万段，喂给真正的禽兽。

他被拖进另一个房间里，灯已经打开了，角落里有人发出呻吟，利威尔费力地抬起头，目光循着声音搜索，终于在右上方看到那个人。他全身赤裸的双手被吊在头顶，脑袋垂下来，嘴里断断续续发出使人感到害臊的无意义呻吟。

而使利威尔惊讶的是他的下身，他的私处高高挺立，大腿被自己流出来的液体弄得脏乱不堪，但他的身上没有任何伤口，光洁的身体，从面孔看得出还很年轻，不超过20岁，利威尔的心脏颤抖了一下，大概是被灌了催情药？

埃尔文一开始并没有走进房间，过了一会他才缓缓走进去，身上的白色大衣换成一件深蓝色的衬衫，修身的贴着他的身体，勾勒出健拔的轮廓。

他一边走近那个男人，一边说：“喜欢我送给你的惩罚吗，莱恩？”

“喜欢，我的主人。”莱恩抬起头但没有去看埃尔文的双眼，他明显在忍住痛苦，说话的时候都是咬紧牙齿。

利威尔从侧面看见埃尔文似乎满意笑了一下，目光是冰冷的，他伸出一只手挑开上面的 皮带，莱恩的双手得以解放。利威尔才意识到，那不是锁死的，莱恩完全可以自己去解开，可是他没有，利威尔完全无法猜测他已经这样被折磨了多久，一天？或者更久……

莱恩的身体虚弱地滑下去，并没有倒地，而是直接跪在地上，利威尔听到膝盖和地板接触时重重的碰撞声，那一定很痛。然后埃尔文那个恶魔俯下身体，手探到后面迅速的把一个东西从莱恩屁股低下拉出来。

利威尔惊呼一声，那是一个巨大的电动假阴茎，还在强有力的跳动，黑色的表面带有密密麻麻的浮点，无法相信那东西是从肛门里拔出来的，那跟把拳头伸进去毫无区别。

一定很痛，利威尔闭上眼睛，仿佛受刑的是自己。他确定这帮人肯定是疯了，他是唯一还存有理智的人，他拒绝跟这些疯子玩这种恶心的游戏，最后变成他们的一员。

“你看起来很害怕啊，怎么，这就被吓到了？”埃尔文对他说，把手里的东西往一边掷去，沙维马上爬过去把它叼在嘴里，埃尔文纹丝未动，连说话的语气也是冷淡的，“刚才的狠劲去哪了？”

fuck！利威尔心里咒骂一声，睁开眼与他对视，那双淡蓝色的眼睛不带一丝感情。然后埃尔文面朝他蹲下来，一手握住旁边莱恩的下巴，凑过去吻了吻他的嘴唇，他的目光甚至没有从利威尔身上移开。

利威尔注意到莱恩脸上绽放的喜悦，埃尔文一松手，他就变得十分顺从的虔诚匍匐在地上。

埃尔文站起来，朝利威尔走去，一边走一边说：“想一个人永远忠诚于自己，奖与罚同在是最好的办法。”

“想知道他犯了什么错吗？”埃尔文捏起利威尔的下巴，对他挑了挑眉，见利威尔仍然没有屈服的意思，埃尔文兴趣盎然的勾起嘴角，“他在做展示的时候没有夹住我送他的一根东西，零失误的记录被打破了，我是个不喜欢用暴力的人，那会让他们美丽的身体出现裂痕，所以迫不得已我把他吊了三天，但是年轻人的身体永远那么精力充沛不是吗？”

利威尔听到这里，突然有种要用他的嘴咬住埃尔文的喉咙把他撕烂的冲动，他的怒火在眼睛里燃起，差点就把钢制的口球咬碎。

“好了，废话就说这么多。”埃尔文起身顺手把利威尔从地上揪起来，隐形的力量在那一刻迸发，利威尔觉得不可思议的一下子被他拖到房间的另一侧。

刚才的注意力全都放在那个性奴身上，利威尔没有注意到房间里还有一张铁床，十分精致，四个角是黄铜雕花，中间是纯弹簧面，埃尔文把他放到上面，冰冷坚硬的铁丝让利威尔浑身不舒服。

埃尔文把他身上的绳子解开，但长久的束缚使他失去了力气，整副身体都是麻的，埃尔文迅速把他的四肢分开，分别用铁链锁在四个角的铁柱上，等到利威尔恢复过来要挣扎的时候，他已经再也无法动弹了。而且埃尔文将他的双腿分到最大，私处暴露在空气当中，连后面也是一览无遗。

但埃尔文没有为他解开口球，因为他知道这个奴隶的个性完全会趁他不注意马上咬舌自尽。

“我好像还没给你取名字吧，”埃尔文扶额，有些苦恼的样子，过了片刻才说：“利威尔这个名字也不错，我就让它留下吧，那是你唯一的东西了。”

他对利威尔笑，而利威尔没有去领会，他凶狠的表情一如既往。他不会因为埃尔文给他留下名字而对他感恩戴德，他对他的仇恨不会有任何变化。

然而他却看到，埃尔文忽然垂下眼睛，眼神中忽然有些难过，说话的声音也变轻，似乎不想让利威尔听到，但利威尔的听力很好，全部清清楚楚听进去了。

他在说：“利威尔，愿主保佑你。”

这使得利威尔感到迷惑，这个男人不经意间流露的伤感好像在暗示着什么。

在利威尔还在思索这句话和他的表情的时候，对侧的墙面突然变成透明的玻璃，利威尔瞥了一眼，顿时屏住呼吸。

他看到的是一面挂着琳琅满目调教用具的墙，它们整齐从大到小，种类分明的挂在墙上一动不动，被一面玻璃门完好的保护着。

利威尔立刻对这个房间充满了恐惧，犹如堕入万劫不复的罪恶深渊，从此要成为撒旦的奴隶，为那些神圣的‘祭祀’奉献自己纯洁完好的肉体。

埃尔文对着玻璃幕做了个手势，玻璃门从中间打开，他走到墙边托着下巴思索了一会，从底下的第二层取了一个东西放到手心里，利威尔看不清那是什么东西，但恐惧已经布满他的全身，马上他就要成为埃尔文的奴隶，让他肆意玩弄。

埃尔文忽然转过头对他笑了笑。

利威尔觉得他快要昏过去了，埃尔文的笑容有他不想猜测的东西，他干脆把头扭到另一边听天由命。

“我知道肉体上的痛苦不能真正让你屈服……”埃尔文故意没有把后面话说完，他要让利威尔自己慢慢去体会那过程。

 

埃尔文重新靠近那张床，他盯了利威尔好一会，从头到脚，每一处都染上他没有感情的眼神，肉体他看多了，老实说，比这副身体完美的人多得是，但利威尔的肌肉匀称，线条流畅，配上他那张桀骜不驯的面孔，已经成为独一无二的作品。

他黑色的头发是湿的，脸上的汗水夹杂着口水，顺着脸部的曲线流向后颈，埃尔文忍不住伸出手轻轻抚摸那头潮湿的头发，漆黑的绸缎在指缝中滑过，十分柔软富有弹性的触感，他已经很少触及如此鲜活的身体了，这让他内心为之一振。

可他并不是仁慈的主。

埃尔文低头吻住利威尔的额头，温暖干燥的嘴唇慢慢往下，忘情地经过眼睛，脸颊，下巴到锁骨，然后在利威尔的呜咽中把手里的东西塞进他的后穴中。

他起身对上利威尔恶狠狠的眼睛，没有刻意掩饰脸上的笑容。

“这是一个电击器，它会在瞬间产生令你剧痛的电压，但不至于致命，有趣的是，”他稍作停顿，好像在说一个引人入胜的故事，那双蓝色的眼睛充满了笑意，“我要开始给你布置‘家庭作业’了，利威尔。”

他从一旁的柜子里取出白色橡胶手套戴上，然后又不知道哪来的针管和针头，随手在壁柜里取了一小瓶溶液，用针头刺进去把全部汲取出来。

利威尔看着他，知道自己在劫难逃，他不敢去想后面会发生什么，因为他永远都跟不上这个恶魔的思维，噢，他简直希望埃尔文脑子里全部都是粪便。

没有过多的解释，埃尔文为他注射了那一小支透明的液体，然后利落的把手里的东西全部丢掉，脸上的露出轻松的表情。

”也许你没有期待过什么，你以后也可以不再做任何的期待，从进门的那刻起你已经成为我的归属品，你要做的就是像我的爱宠们一样等候命令，是的，你现在没有任何的权利，只能等哪天我高兴了好好奖赏你一顿，至于奖励是什么，永远都别去猜。我喜欢看到你们惊喜的表情，你现在的眼神告诉我，你肯定在心里咒骂了我千百遍，没关系，你会得到相应的惩罚，但不是这个时候。

接下来，我们要进入调教的内容，我喜欢称它为‘家庭作业’。你要学的东西还有很多，然而你们都是被层层筛选下来的，我必须遵照规矩对你们严格，否则你们的结局会很残忍，就算你想死，我也不会让你如愿，如果你不想成为尸体堆里体无完肤的一员的话。“

利威尔被迫耐心的听埃尔文说完一大段话，很难得埃尔文会花时间对他解释那么多，但他的身体已经彻头彻尾冷下来，他可以把这些当成埃尔文的屁话，但他知道埃尔文并没有在开玩笑。埃尔文用一种令人无法抵抗的目光盯着他，如同朝他的脑袋和心脏射了两道冷箭。

他捉摸不透这个男人的感情，他会在该严肃的时候笑，而无关痛痒的地方则时不时让利威尔深感恐惧。

不，他从来没有拥有过感情这种东西。他们都不需要。

”我送了你一个电击器，它会自动感应你的体温变化，从现在开始的一个小时内我要你每隔十分钟高潮一次，如果你做不到，就算差一秒，它也会毫不留情的使你疼痛。“埃尔文说着，走到对面的深红色绒面沙发坐下，双腿交叠在一起，用一种欣赏的目光打量着利威尔被紧紧束缚的身体。

”就当我送你们的见面礼吧，莱恩和沙维，好好去帮助利威尔完成他的作业，记住，别伤害到他了。“埃尔文的下巴微微扬起，示意他们过去。

等他说完，沙维几乎是一下跳了上了床，整张网面都在颤抖，沙维趴在利威尔的身下，脑袋俯在他的大腿之间，伸出舌头舔他柔软的分身，大量的口水涂满了分身和它的周围的皮肤。

利威尔难以忍受的蹬直了腿，两手握紧拳头，指甲已经刺进手掌里，红色的血液在指缝里渗出来，而被旁边的莱恩舔进嘴里，他的舌头把他的血液舔干净以后，又慢慢的顺着他的手臂往下舔舐，最后留在利威尔的腋窝，舌尖轻轻打转。

利威尔失去理智收紧四肢，钢床发出可怕的声音，但一切被埃尔文收进眼里，他依旧一脸淡然，冷峻的脸庞上时不时闪过一丝笑意，他为自己倒了一杯威士忌，修长的手指捧着杯子抿了一口，目光却没有离开床上的光景。

沙维将利威尔已经勃起的性物含进嘴中套弄，他的技术不用怀疑，很快利威尔就射了，精液射到沙维嘴边，他把利威尔的东西全部舔进嘴里，然后再一次去含住那已经软去的阴茎。

利威尔正在经受非人的折磨，不管是肉体上还是精神上，埃尔文很清楚，一旦他的精神被摧毁了，服从自己是迟早的事情。可是令他迷惑的是，他心底竟然有那么一丁点期望这个奴隶会给自己带来不一样的感受。他又喝了一口威士忌，利威尔在两个奴隶的配合之下达到第二次高潮，他看着白色的液体从利威尔的下身涌出来，美妙得如同大堂那座美人鱼喷泉。

现在他可以确定，他真的期望能见到不一样的东西。

奇迹？

他不需要。

那到底是什么呢？埃尔文侧过头去思考，他的私处有些肿胀，他知道这是正常的生理现象，并且可以用清醒的大脑去控制。他要的东西从来很容易就能够得到，金钱，奴隶，权力，还有满足他私欲的情趣。所以他感到那么一些平庸，对，人就是这么贪婪。从来都是他亲手把一个人调教成另一个“人”，只要按部就班，就会变成他所喜欢的那个样子，但这一次，他不想这么做。也许人到达一个层面就会想着超越自我，或者他想改变此刻的状态，因此……

“呜！！！唔……”

就在这时，利威尔喉咙里发出的痛苦的呻吟把埃尔文的思路打断。他抬眼看去，利威尔甩着汗津津的脑袋，整张脸都扭曲了，身体在不停的颤抖。

埃尔文想他一定被电击了，但他一点感觉都没有，现实就是那么残酷，不是吗？

他把目光重新放到床上纠缠在一起的三个奴隶身上，再次陷入了自己的思维殿堂里。

TBC.


End file.
